Egoísmo
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: “Já se passaram cinco anos desde que ela sumiu, mas nunca perco as esperanças de vê-la novamente. De encontrá-la aqui nesse banco, numa tarde de primavera." COMENTEM POR FAVOR *-*


- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

( blá blá blá ) [ comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora que podem ou não aparecer na fanfic, mas ultimamente ela tem deixado isso para o final da fic. Mas naum custa avisar. ]

**Egoísmo**

_Não há um dia, em que eu não me lembre daquela tarde de primavera._

_Eu estava sentado aqui nesse mesmo banco, nesse mesmo lugar, de baixo dessa mesma árvore, observando as pessoas que passavam por ali. _

_Sentia-me vazio, como se algo estivesse faltando._

_Mas o que me faltaria? Em pleno século XVIII eu era um importante membro da aristocracia, era rico, o jovem mais cobiçado da cidade, tinha tudo o que eu queria, poderia ter qualquer mulher que eu quisesse, mas... então... por quê? Por que eu me sentia tão vazio? O que me faltava?_

_Aquelas pessoas não eram mais ricas do que eu, então por que elas pareciam mais felizes do que eu?_

_Eu nunca entendi isso. _

_Até aquele dia._

_Uma garota, de longos cabelos castanhos claros, meio ondulados. Sua pele era branca, delicada. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana com sue vestido azul claro._

_Ela se aproximou de mim e perguntou "- esse lugar está ocupado?"._

_Minha vontade era de responder que sim, só para ficar sozinho, mas algo nela me fez mudar de idéia._

_Respondi que não, e ela sorriu e sentou do meu lado. Por um momento ficamos em silêncio, mas logo começamos a conversa._

_Eu não vi o tempo passar. Acho que era a primeira vez que ria em anos._

_Mas a tarde estava acabando e ela teve que ir embora. _

_Quando ela se levantou eu segurei a sua mão e perguntei se a veria de novo. Ela me olhou nos olhos, sorriu e disse "- eu estarei aqui amanhã novamente. Você me espera aqui nesse mesmo lugar?". Eu respondi que sim, beijei sua mão e deixei que ela fosse._

_No dia seguinte eu voltei e ela apareceu novamente. E foi a mesma coisa no dia seguinte, e no dia seguinte, e no dia seguinte... até que havia se passado um ano e eu percebi que havia me apaixonado por aquela mulher._

_Eu a queria._

_Precisava estar com ela._

_Precisava ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro, senti-la em meus braços... Eu precisava dela. Só para mim._

_Mas como poderia ser tão Egoísta? Ela tinha a vida dela, sua família, seus amigos. Eu não poderia pedir que ela desistisse de tudo só para que eu ficasse feliz, só para satisfazer meu egoísmo. _

_Eu a amava. _

_Desejava a sua felicidade acima de tudo e não a forçaria a nada que tivesse que fazer uma decisão que dividiria seu coração._

_Em uma tarde de outono, em que o chão ela coberto pelo laranja avermelhado das folhas das árvores, o vento frio que levemente soprava tentava derrubar as últimas folhas que tentavam permanecer nos galhos._

_Eu a abraçava tentando afugentar o frio do seu corpo. Conversávamos como sempre, até que ficamos em silêncio e eu disse "- venha comigo.". Ela me olhava confusa, até que tomei coragem e disse que eu a amava, que eu precisava dela perto de mim, comigo, sempre. Que eu sabia que estava sendo egoísta ao pedir isso pra ela, que não a forçaria a nada que a fizesse sofrer... mas mesmo assim eu precisava dela comigo._

_Ela sorriu e disse "- eu também sou egoísta". _

_Eu me senti confuso e neguei, "- você não é egoísta! Eu que sou por te abrigar a dividir seu coração."_

_Ela sorriu novamente "-eu sou egoísta, porque eu também queria você só pra mim. Que viesse comigo. Que desistisse do que amava também.". _

"_- O que vamos fazer então? Se somos dois egoístas?" eu perguntei enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Ela sorriu novamente "- transformaremos nosso egoísmo em união. Não precisamos nos dividir. Entre no meu mundo e me deixei entrar no seu."_

_Aproximamos-nos até nossos lábios se tocarem em um curto, porém doce beijo. _

_Chegou a hora de ela ir embora para casa, mas diferente das outras vezes ela disse que teria que ficar fora por um tempo._

"_- Quanto tempo?" eu perguntei. "- O tempo necessário para que possamos ficar juntos. Confie em mim. Eu voltarei a te encontrar nesse mesmo lugar, em uma tarde de primavera. Confie em mim e me espere... por favor."_

_Aquilo me machucava, mas eu prometi esperar. Esperaria o tempo que fosse por ela._

_E é o que eu estou fazendo agora. Esperando. Esperando enquanto escrevo nesse livro._

_Já se passaram cinco anos desde que ela sumiu, mas nunca perco as esperanças de vê-la novamente. De encontrá-la aqui nesse banco, numa tarde de primavera._

_**************_

Fechei o livro verde escuro. Estava sozinho no parque. Fechei os olhos e suspirei – que o nosso egoísmo...

- Se transforme em união.

Abri os olhos instantaneamente.

Ela estava ali, na minha frente, sorrindo como sempre imaginei.

- Sara...?

- Eu voltei Setsuna. Agora podemos ficar juntos, se você ainda quiser...

Levantei e a abracei, somente para sentir que aquilo era real – eu te esperei por todo esse tempo Sara... eu quero fazer parte do seu mundo, me deixei entrar, por favor... e eu dividirei o pouco que eu posso oferecer de bom do meu mundo, vamos criar o nosso mundo meu amor... com tudo aquilo que amamos.

Ela sorriu e nos beijamos. E eu tinha certeza de que agora nada nem ninguém nos separaria.

_**Que o nosso egoísmo se transforme em união.**_

_**Fim**_

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Oi pessoal :3**

**Então essa é a minah primeira fanfic de Angel Sanctuary.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada a uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, o Ti :3, provavelmente ele vai estar lendo isso então eu espero que ele tenha gostado xD. Ela foi criada com base de um trecho de uma música do _Detonautas - Oração do Horizonte._**

**Enfim espero que todos tenham gostado ****e COMENTEM POR FAVOR *-***

**Aceito elogios, críticas, cheques e barras de chocolate.**

**Beijos :***

**_Zaah-chan x3_**


End file.
